1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base for an air conditioner handler. Air conditioning handlers are typically mounted in closed quarters, more than likely inside a closet, and in most instances in an upright position. Air handlers are designed with either a built-in filter track or not. With either type, the air handler requires a clearance at its lower end to permit unobstructed air intake. A base for the air handler is, in many instances, built on site depending on the characteristics of the place where it is going to be mounted. However, the need for a base that can be utilized with both air handlers and that is compatible with the constrained space requirements where these devices are placed is quite apparent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to Roche U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,424 and entitled "Bedframe Support Leg". However, it differs from the present invention because it does not provide the features required by an air handler, i.e. clearance of air intake nor the guide for the insertion and removal of filters.
The invention disclosed in the parent application fails to disclose the supporting frame members for each one of the assemblies. Instead, the parent application discloses supporting members 30 and 30' that include leg members 32; 32' and arm members 34 and 34', perpendicular to each other. The frame members have shown to withstand considerable more weight without substantially affecting the volumetric efficient design of the assembly.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.